Secret Wars
by iamgroot
Summary: Where did the Avengers go? Why did the Guardians disappear? Where are Loki and Thanos? The biggest crossover ever in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is about to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**The following stories are a part of a prequel to a huge fanfiction that I am working on. It involves the entire MCU, and you most certainly do not want to miss it!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**THOR**

"I will never quite grasp the concept of your coffee consuming ways, Jane." A long haired blonde with silver shiny armor and billowing red cloak sat at a café, across from a woman with long brown hair. She smirked, seeming pleased with herself to have convinced him to come get a coffee. He could have maybe lost the whole get-up, but she didn't mind it that much.

Mjolnir sat on the ground besides his leg, he always carried it with him. Especially after the last huge fight, he couldn't risk being not ready. He always had to be able to take a call from the Avengers and head out if he needed to. It made her feel uncomfortable, knowing that their relationship would never be stable, but what could she expect from dating the god of thunder?

"Well, sorry. You're getting better at it, though! You didn't slam the cup on the ground." She replied, laughing. He grinned back at her, but then shook his head.

"I've only done that once!" He said, pouting. He looked down at the half-empty coffee cup, when his stomach lurched. It was a sudden very bad feeling. Maybe it was the coffee getting to him, but he shook it off. He was stilling getting over everything; Loki's death and return, Thanos, it all had made him even more paranoid.

"The look on everyone's faces! I will never forget that, ever. They were priceless!" Jane exclaimed, laughing at the memory of it. Thor gazed up, realizing he had lost himself in thought. He half-heartedly chuckled.

A buzzing sound distracted their laughter, and Thor glanced down at the small device on the table. The phone read: **Incoming Call from Anthony Stark. **Tony had insisted on all of the Avengers to carry them around. As paranoid as Thor may be, Tony was the worst. He'd go days without sleeping sometimes. At least he had Pepper, and Bruce. He wasn't as close with the other Avengers**.**

"Why do you have to carry that thing around everywhere you go?" Jane asked, glaring at the buzzing phone in front of them.

"It's only for important calls…" Thor responded, picking up the phone. His half-smile faded into a frustrated frown as the phone requested it a fingerprint scan.

"That's one paranoid phone." Jane remarked. She was hoping it wasn't something incredibly important.

"Thor? Hello? Finally, somebody responded." Tony's voice blared on the other line, breathing heavily. "I tried calling Cap, and Natasha. Why did I even give you guys these phones? Bruce already disappeared, but I've been able to hold off this force for a while, but I don't think I can hold it off much longer… Ahhh!" The phone line disconnected. Thor stared in confusion at the phone for a moment, debating on his next move.

"What? What is it?" Jane asked. She could tell from the look on his face that it was not good news. Great. She could not have a normal café day if she tried. "What the hell is that?" She pointed at the mysterious light forming around Thor. He glared down, and swung his hand out to catch Mjolnir. This must have been what Tony was trying to warn him about.

Thor swung violently at the twirling lights that tried to consume him. "Do not panic Jane, I have this under control." He was lying. This was not good. He did not recognize the mysterious transporting rays, and something felt very ominous about them. He continued to fight off the light as his vision of Jane and the many panicked café customers disappeared.

"Okay, Thor's here. What is happening?" A voice asked, as Thor's vision cleared. He still felt hazy from the teleportation, and couldn't make out exactly who was talking.

Taking in his surroundings, he quickly figured out he was on a metal ship, with stars surrounding him every which way. Shaking his head in disbelief, Thor gazed around the strange ship to see who was accompanying him. He felt the slightest comfort to see he was surrounded by fellow friends.

For the most part.

* * *

**CAPTAIN AMERICA **

Steve was still training Bucky to become better. The other Avengers had lost interest, due to the fact they had become exhausted after dealing with Thanos. He couldn't give up on his best friend, though. Bucky was getting better, stronger, every day. Of course, he was already plenty strong when it came to physical strength, but mentally was where he was improving.

"I'm finally starting to piece it all together, Steve." Bucky said, nodding his head in appreciation. "I just want to say…. Thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me." He ran his fingers through his hair, still not used to the shorter haircut.

"Like you said, I'm with you till the end of the line." Steve replied, grinning. He patted Bucky's shoulder as he walked to grab a bottle of water. Bucky rolled his eyes; the once effective saying was beginning to become slightly annoying. But he knew Steve repeated it in the hopes of the old Bucky returning. He could see the pain in Steve's eyes, as much as Steve tried to hide it.

"You guys are way too intense with the bromance, seriously." A voice interrupted their moment. Bucky and Steve turned around to see Sam Wilson, known best as the Falcon. He was leaning against the wall, smirking at them.

"You keep saying that word, and I have no idea what you mean by it." Steve said. He figured it was best he didn't know. He sipped from a water bottle, looking at Sam. He could sense something was wrong. Sam seemed antsier than usual.

"Eh, it's not important. Have you guys heard from Tony at all? He's been pretty quiet today. That's unusual for someone who's so nosy all the time." Sam asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

The thought hadn't occurred to Steve at all. It was true; Tony would almost always pop up at random times throughout the day to check in on everyone. He hadn't checked his phone that Tony had assigned to him for "Avengers Alerts" today. He walked over to the table where he had left it, and saw there were two missed calls. He held up the phone, motioning to Bucky and Sam that something was wrong. "Tony. Two missed calls."

"Wouldn't JARVIS let us know if something was wrong?" Sam asked, confused. He pulled off from the wall, walking towards Steve and Bucky.

"I would think so." Steve was beginning to get worried. This wasn't like Tony at all.

"Depending on machinery is never a good idea." Bucky added, gazing up at Sam. Bucky was still getting used to JARVIS. He did not favor the system of communication. It was uncomfortable being constantly watched, he had left his previous life behind because of that.

Sam raised an eyebrow, glancing at Bucky's arm. He didn't have to say it out loud, Bucky knew exactly what he was thinking. He winced, looking down in shame.

"We should go check up on him-" Steve was interrupted by a bright shining light that engulfed him, as well as Bucky and Sam.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Sam yelled, swatting away at the light.

"I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED TO TONY AND IS WHY HE HASN'T CONTACTED US!" Steve yelled back, trying to assess the situation. He couldn't focus, the lights swirling in hues of blue and red. It became harder to hear the others, and before he could try to escape, the light was gone.

"Bucky? Sam?" He asked, holding his hand above his eyes, squinting. All he could tell at the moment was that he was in space. He glanced at his hand to see he was wearing his uniform gloves. At a second look, he saw he was wearing his whole uniform. When did he put on his uniform?

"Glad to see you're here, Cap. What's the Captain's orders?"


	2. Chapter 2

**THANOS **

"I do not understand your disgust with me, woman. I know the mortals took the stones from me, but all of my power does is not derived directly from the infinity gauntlet. I have other means to which I can defeat them with." The man said, glaring accusingly at the woman before him. She sits on a throne of skulls, tapping her finger, clearly bored with the situation.

"The mistress is not disgusted, but simply disappointed." A servant croaked, gazing up at the angry and disheveled titan. He snarls in the servants direction, his purple skin folding over.

"I will not listen to this slave's words again. I want to hear yours, I WANT TO BE YOUR EQUAL!" He growled, scrunching his nose in disgust. His golden armor shined as he moved, pacing back and forth. The woman leaned forward, her purple cloak barely moving through the stiff air. Stars twinkled behind her, a whole galaxy that she wanted to take for her own.

"She has lost faith in you, Thanos. She expected greater things from you." The servant mimicked, as the woman glared at Thanos with pure anger.

"Faith." Thanos hissed, "Since when does Death have faith?" He chuckled, still pacing back and forth, tightening his hands into fists. He felt so powerless, and he did not enjoy it at all. He glanced over at his left hand, which used to contain the infinity gauntlet. All the power was gone, and could not be returned. Those mortals, those idiots who called themselves the Avengers, and Guardians of the Galaxy, had stopped him somehow.

"It does not matter, because you are dismissed." The servant replied, his voice shaking slightly. Thanos snickered, amused by the slave's fear of him. Just that small flicker of a fearful flame was enough to make him feel like his old self. He may not have the infinity gauntlet, but he was still powerful nonetheless. He was the mad titan, and he would win. He would always win.

"Dismissed? I do not think so." He marched forward, and grabbed the servant by the throat, crushing it. It feel to the ground, limp and withered. Thanos looked up at Death, who still sat, seemingly unamused.

"What do I need to do?" He asked, speaking directly to her. He wanted to hear he speak, one and for all. Just as she opened her mouth, a shining light interrupted her.

It wrapped around Thanos, engulfing him in lights. They swirled around him in a daze, as he tried to fight back, shoving away the pink and purple hues. She stood up, just for a second, gazing with the slightest worrisome. Not for Thanos, but for the fact that something this strange was able to enter her chambers undetected.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thanos boomed, as he begun to lose sight of the room around him. I don't understand! Show yourself, you-" He was cut off as everything turned white, and then he was somewhere, completely different.

Others surrounded him, looking around in a confused daze. His head throbbed as he searched to see where he exactly was. Was it Death who did this? It did not seem so. His vision became more in focus, and he could make out a few faces. A man with a raw red skull, a metal robot… it was all random. Too random.

He was on a ship, a very strange ship, surrounded by all mysterious people. He glared out past the galaxy, and there it was. Another ship.

There was one question that lingered in his mind as he planned how to get out; who was on the other ship?

**BLACK WIDOW**

Natasha had just finished an espionage mission with Hawkeye in the depths of Soviet, Russia. As much as she disliked the bitter taste that was brought to her mouth when she had to come back to Russia, Director Coulson had sent her there, along with her colleague Clint Barton, to recover a potentially threatening unidentified artifact. She still was not comfortable with having to follow someone else's orders besides Fury's, but she respected Coulson. After the situation that had recently occurred, she obliged to any mission of finding numerous unknown threats. Seeing what that gauntlet could do, all of its power, she couldn't bear to see anything else alien come to the hands of a human.

"I just received a call from Carol. She's saying that the rest of the team haven't been responding to her. Should we call them in?" Clint asked, as Natasha started up the jet.

"We're following SHIELD's direct orders at the moment. Tell her we haven't heard anything." Natasha responded, flicking a few switches.

"Which we haven't, by the way. Aren't you considered at all? Usually Tony is all in our business with this kind of stuff." Clint replied, staring at Natasha in concern.

"Maybe he's just being nice for a change." She answered, smiling.

"I don't know… it's just, usually someone would respond. The team's big at the moment, and I find it strange no one could take the time to answer Carol." Clint swung his arrow pouch over his back, feeling strangely discomforted. A small wisp of a red light began to form around Natasha. He shook his head, thinking he was seeing things. But it continued to glow, and grow bigger, and it begun to form around him. "Natasha? What is happening?"

"I… I don't know." The light consumed both of them, flickering and fuming. The jet was crashing as they both hovered ever so slightly. With one last huge flash of white, they had teleported.

Both agents were quick to get on their feet in their new surroundings. They had teleported to a large metal ship, and were somewhere in space. Natasha noticed another ship not too far away. She saw The Avengers, looking concerned and distraught, as well as another group of people.

"I am Groot!" One of them proclaimed.


End file.
